


italian / solangelo

by brokenwhiteboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwhiteboy/pseuds/brokenwhiteboy
Summary: solangelo drabbles because i love these two boys





	1. uno

Nico woke up, sweating, a scream stuck in his throat. He'd forgotten how bad the nightmares got. It had seemingly been forever since Tartarus, but it still haunted him. He felt as though he'd shadow-traveled three people and a forty-foot-tall statue halfway across the world again, which was not an experience he was fully prepared to relive. 

He lay on his bed into the early hours of the morning trying to sleep, but it took him a long while to finally drift off into a fitful sleep. 

 

His condition only worsened when someone knocked on the door too early the next day, sending him across the empty Cabin 13. He opened the door to Will Solace, shivering slightly in the cold winter air. The sun was staring to rise behind Will, but the sky was cloudy and still dark. 

"Can I come in?" Will asked, in the dim light that reflected off his golden hair. Nico nodded and opened the door further. Nico sat down on the edge of the bed, but Will stood across from him.

Nico was tired, and still shaken from his dreams, so he began to protest. "Look, I'm not in the mood for another lectur–"

"Nico, I know about the nightmares."

That promptly shut Nico up. Without looking up at Will, he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Will laughed half-heartedly. 

"Nico," Will said in a way that shook Nico, "you might think otherwise, but you're pretty terrible at hiding our emotions. It's written all over your face. I was one of the medics that took care of Annabeth and Percy after..." 

Will trailed off and turned his gaze at his feet. He shook his head and started again. "I've seen that look before. I don't want you to think you're alone in all this."

There was a thick silence between the two. Will's eyes scoured the room, obviously surprised at the depressing decor. Nico studied Will; his arms, his face, his whole 'All-American Boy' getup. Nico prides himself on seeing through people, but Will was a mystery to him. 

"Was that it?" Nico asked, breaking the silence. Will finally looked up at him directly, and his eyes were a shocking blue. Will looked a bit startled, but he had the ghost of a lopsided smile on his cheeks. 

"Yes, that was my spiel. But if you want my opinion," Will chided as he walked backwards out the door, "you have other problems. Like, you need to eat. It is not healthy to fit into super skinny jeans."

Right before the door closed, Will called out, "Doctor's orders!" As it slammed shut, Nico let himself blush, and his face erupted red. 

 

***

 

Over the next few days, Nico tried to eat more—he really did—but he wasn't hungry. He was never really hungry. Maybe that was a side-effect of almost becoming non-corporeal? Nico didn't know. 

But things really got interesting when Nico was dueling with Jason—a terrible idea—when Jason accidentally sliced Nico across the side and slapped his wrist with the side of his sword. It was a generally painful experience. Piper was furious at Jason for that and helped bring a woozy Nico di Angelo to the infirmary. 

Will was practically waiting for someone to come in, but he was a strange kid, so who knows. Will thanked Piper for not letting Nico bleed out in the arena. 

As Will started to bandage Nico's wrist, the meds starting to kick in. Nico felt weightless and like there was a rock in his stomach at the same time. 

"Stop holding my hand, Solace," Nico muttered jokingly, but Will's ears turned a violent shade of pink as he continued to wrap Nico's injured wrist. "I mean, you're cute and all, but this really isn't necessary." 

That comment threw Will over the edge and made neck and face splotchy red. He set down Nico's mending wrist and moved to his side. Nico felt worse than he had when he had come in, but he didn't really want to leave. Luckily, he was still bleeding from the gash in his side. Nico felt a bit too lightheaded to make a snarky comment about how Will was staring at his chest. 

Soon, Will had cleaned and wrapped the wound, leaving Nico with no choice other than to leave. Will's hands were so warm, he was almost disappointed to go. When he moved to sit up, he got that weightless feeling again, and Will rushed over to him. 

"No, no, no. That side is going to take a little while to heal. You'll have to sleep here overnight, maybe tomorrow night, too." 

Nico scowled, but Will sported a little lopsided grin. 

"You'll survive, Death Boy."

Even injured and in pain meds, Nico hated that nickname. Coming from Will, though, it didn't sound too bad.

"Don't call me Death Boy," he replied half-heartedly. Will smiled, his grin lighting up the room.

Nico slept peacefully for the first time in a long time that night. 

***


	2. due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capture the flag gone gay

Will Solace was an unfortunately attractive pain in the butt. He followed Nico around any chance he got, and Nico didn't really mind it too much. 

Until Capture the Flag. For some reason—probably because he was hopelessly interested in one Will Solace—he agreed to a four-on-four mini Capture the Flag event. 

Nico, Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel versus Will, Piper, Percy, and Frank. To be honest, it wasn't a very fair fight. Nico was going to lose, but at least he would probably see Will all sweaty and extremely distracting. 

Nico found himself in the middle of the woods with Jason by his side. Jason was the...the only person he'd told about his orientation, and it was something that Nico liked to keep to himself. To be fair, Nico hadn't wanted to tell Jason, but Cupid was involved and Jason promised not to tell anyone. Jason had kept his promise, which was beneficial to his health. 

Suddenly, Percy and Will emerged from within the huge forest and raised their weapons: Percy wielding Riptide and Will a bow and arrow. Being children of Poseidon and Apollo respectively, the two boys were dangerous foes. 

And then an idea came to Nico, and he looked to Jason. Jason seemed to understand that Nico had something planned and nodded his head.

Nico leaped forward and pinned Will against the tree behind him and pressed his lips to the blonde boy's lips. Will made a sound of surprise, but didn't move under Nico's hands. 

Percy stood to the side, so surprised by the actions playing out that he'd dropped his sword. Jason advanced on Percy and held his sword threateningly to Percy's throat. The conch shell blew, signaling that someone had won. 

No matter whom the flag had been captured by, Nico had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my friend cate for reminding me to have percy be oblivious as usual
> 
> and also yes i known it's short but it’s alzo two am so whatcanyoudo


	3. tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss :))))

Nico was not big on PDA, something Will took with a grain of salt. They were boyfriends for Hera's sake, they were going to hold hands. 

It took an infuriating amount of times, but while the two were walking to archery practice—a class Will practically taught—Nico's cold hand slipped into Will's warm one, and they continued walking. 

Kissing, on the other hand, was something that took much longer for the two boys to display. Nico wasn't big on affection, nor publicity, so he was uncomfortable kissing Will in public. 

But Will wanted to kiss his boyfriend, and he was going to kiss his boyfriend. Nico almost killed him when Will first kissed him on the cheek, but once he'd done it a few times, it was more casual. Been there, done that. 

The first time it was full lip-on-lip contact, it had been when Will was making Nico entirely too embarrassed to much anything else. And honestly, did Will have to be perfect and extremely incredible at kissing? It wasn't fair. 

They were eating dinner, and Nico looked so perfect in the moonlight that Will couldn't help himself. 

"I'd like to make an announcement!" He'd said, standing up around the large campfire. It was winter which meant that not too many demigods were at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth were off at school, Jason and Piper somewhere, Leo and Calypso who-knows-where, as usual.

"I'm dedicating this to Nico di Angelo, because he deserves it." Nico's face turned ghostly pale, and then bright red. 

Will began belting out "The Campfire Song Song" shamelessly. 

"Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!"

The rest of the camp began singing along, and Nico was torn between punching Will and kissing him. Eventually, he made his choice. 

He stood up and grabbed the front of Will's jacket, pulling him down to his level. 

"You will pay for that." Nico said, but Will gave him his perfect lopsided grin. 

So Nico pulled Will to his face and kissed him senseless.


	4. quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is but i loVe these boys and sorry it’s so short i’ve been really busy this week

"Why is your cabin so dark?" Will's voice came from the direction of the door as it slammed shut. "And why does the door always slam?"

"All good questions," Nico responded, "for another time. Where were you?"

"Sorry, sorry. There were a lot of people in the infirmary this afternoon. Can't tell whether I should blame Clarisse or the Stolls." Nico nodded. He wasn't sure which of them were more violent, or likely to prank someone so hard they broke a few bones.

Will rolled his neck. "Massage?" Nico rolled his eyes, but smiled a little and walked up to Will and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips connect for a blissful moment. Will took off his shirt, and Nico gaped. Will was hot. Like, more than he knew. He's seen it all before during archery or dueling, but now that Will was all his, it was so much better. 

Will flopped down face-first on Nico's bed, groaning. He looked like he could fall asleep right then and there. Nico began rubbing circles into the tall boy's back, undoing knots in his back. Will closed his eyes and hums sounds of approval every time Nico unravels hummed particularly large knot. 

When Nico is positive Will is completely passed out, he throws the comforter over them both and curls up next to his boyfriend, who is perfect and warm and loving and beautiful and perfect. 

That's how Nico would describe that moment: Perfect. The only sound was of Will's soft snores and the grasshoppers outside.


	5. cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick baby boy
> 
> word count : 500

It took Nico a long time to admit that he was sick. By then, he'd already littered his lone bed with tissues and empty glasses of orange juice. 

"Can I go to classes now?" Nico asked, though it sounded more like, "Cad I go do glasses dow?"

"Nope," Will said, wrapping Nico up in his arms. Nico didn't protest, as Will was warm, and he was cold. 

"Willlll," Nico drawled out. Maybe if he acted cute...? 

"Yeah, Neeks?"

"Can you sleep here tonight?" He slumped further into Will's arms, wanting to be engulfed in the comfy heat of his boyfriend. Will laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Nico's head. 

"Of course," he said, hugging Nico tighter. "Why, though?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, and I love you, and I want you to be with me?"

"All good answers." Will lifted Nico's chin to look into his deep brown eyes. They stared into him until Nico eventually broke his gaze. 

"Because..." Nico started, but he trailed off. He seemed to be having trouble saying the right words. 

"It's okay," Will replied, but Nico shook his head. 

"Because the nightmares are worse when I'm sick."

Will pulled Nico into his embrace, holding the small boy to his chest. Nico hugged Will so hard he bought his ribs might break, but that'd be okay. Will would do anything for this boy. He'd die for him. He'd live for him. 

"It's okay," Will repeated, pressing a small kiss to Nico's forehead and then one to his nose. Nico smiled shortly, then dug his face into Will's chest. 

***

Nico woke up the next morning, out of breath and sweaty from nightmarish memories. Every fear dissolved when he looked over and saw Will Solace sleeping next to him, warm and beautiful and perfect and his. 

Will Solace woke up early. Nico had woken up from nightmares, but Will seemed to wake up naturally at the earliest hours of the morning. He'd placed a kiss to Nico's forehead as he tossed and turned, making him lay still and relax. 

When Nico woke up properly around noon, he wasn't hungry. That is, until he smelled pancakes coming from the small attached kitchen and the smile spreading across Will's face. 

"Someone's hungry," Will muttered. "Finally." Nico chowed down on the pancakes and a glass of milk. 

"Thank you," Nico said and placed a small kiss on Will's lips. 

"You tease." Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling him close. Nico kissed him for real, pushing his hands up into the golden boy's hair. It was soft and silky in his fingers. Will pushed Nico against the wall. Nico whimpered as Will bit his bottom lip. Nico opened his mouth for Will to explore, and Will complied. 

"Wait," Nico said, pulling away from Will. "You'll get sick."

"I don’t get sick. Plus, you should kiss people when you're sick," Will replied calmly. For good measure, he added, "Doctor's orders."

And so Nico pulled Will down to his level and kissed him until he couldn’t think.


	6. sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> willy glows

It was dark when Will staggered into Cabin 13, exhausted from the aftermath of a particularly gruesome Capture the Flag. He didn't realize how often people's limbs were chopped clean off until he had to reattach them for hours at a time. 

Will was surprised when he flopped down on Nico's bed to find him absent. He decided that he might as well change into something more comfortable than scrubs. When he came back, Nico was sitting on his bed with a plate of pizza on his lap, another one beside him. Will sighed as he sat down, realizing how hungry he was. Nico looked up at the blonde boy and frowned. 

"You're not happy," he observed, and Will shook his head in disagreement. He didn't believe himself, of course. He was exhausted and hungry and his head hurt when he shook it, but he was not happy. 

"It's...I'm fine," he managed, reaching for the plate of pizza. Nico snatched it away before he could grab it. "Neeks," he said, disappointed. 

"You need to be happy." Nico set down his own pizza and wrapped his arms around Will's neck. Will immediately relaxed, letting himself be held by his boyfriend. And, for that instant, he was genuinely happy. 

Nico let go of Will and looked at him. Around Will was a soft yellow glow, illuminating the dark room. Nico smiled, and Will smiled, and Will was glowing happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super short and it sUcks but i’m trying to post as much as possible before net neutrality is possibly removed also the irONY of the son of hades telling the son on apollo he’s not happy enough


	7. sette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting ;)))

Will hefted the sword with a grunt, making Nico frown. "Neeks, how many times have I told you I don't want to fight?"

"Not enough, apparently," Nico responded, adjusting Will's battered bronze armor. The armor and sword weren't really Will's, instead borrowed from the arena.

Will frowned at the smaller boy. Nico had somehow managed to find black armor that matched his thin black sword. Will's sword was silver and clashed horridly with his chestplate; Aphrodite's children would not have approved. 

Nico demonstrated a few slashes that Will attempted to copy with little success.   
"No, Will. Keep your arm up! Hold it like this." After the fourth time Nico adjusted Will's grip, the blonde boy gave up. 

"Can we just try it now?" He asked, clearly exasperated. 

"Fine," Nico growled with equal, if not more, agitation. He stepped forward and raised his sword, which Will copied. Nico slashed at Will's left arm, but he parried excellently. Will twisted Nico's blade and smacked his hand with the flat of his blade, knocking it out of his hand. 

Nico stood breathless at Will, staring up at the boy. "Where did that come from?" Will smirked his lopsided grin and dropped his own sword. 

"Who knows?" He replied simply, staring into Nico's deep eyes. 

Nico blinked, and Will was delicately looping his arms around Nico's waist. They were close together. Very close. Will pulled Nico to him, and their lips smashed together. 

For a moment, Nico's mind with blank, his only thought that Will's lips were on his. Will was kissing him. For real. Nico tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Will's neck and pulled them together. 

In that moment, they were two boys kissing, and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legitimately squealed while rereading this because tHESE BOYS


	8. otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pre-dating stuff that is tOO CUTE yes i know i’m complimenting my own writing but gOds they’re adorable

Nico di Angelo was sitting outside under cloudy skies and plucking at the grass when Will Solace sat down beside him. It seemed as though Nico couldn't get rid of this boy. 

Will smiled when he sat down and crossed his legs. Nico frowned. The grass around Nico became tinted black at the tips. Will's smile wavered, but he continued to sit there.  
By now most people would have run away. Maybe this Solace character wasn't so bad. 

Even though it was a chilly evening and Nico was wearing a jacket, Will laid down on the black-tinted grass in a t-shirt and shorts. Nico had to consciously think about trying not to have his mouth fall open. Will Solace started to glow—literally glow—and Nico had to stop himself from leaning in towards the warm boy. 

"What do you want," Nico asked, but it sounded more like a growl. Will sat up, his blonde hair falling into his face. His eyes looked sad...disappointed. 

"I-I just..." he started, but his words faded. He looked into Nico's eyes with determination and spoke again, "I just wanted to see if you were worth it."

"Worth what?" Nico replied, thoroughly confused. 

Right as Will opened his mouth to speak, the cloudy skies opened and rain drizzled down on the two boys. Will jumped up and started towards the nearby Cabin 13—the cabin of Hades, where Nico lived—but he turned around after a few steps. 

"Aren't you coming inside?" He questioned. Nico shook his head. "Come on, Death Boy. You're going to catch a cold or something." He walked back over to Nico, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. He held on to Nico's wrist the whole time they walked to the cabin, and Nico let himself smile while Will's back was turned. 

Will opened the door and dragged Nico inside, closing it behind them. Will turned to face Nico, blushing as he realized he was still holding onto Nico's wrist. He quickly let go and walked into the other room. Nico walked through the cabin to the single window by his bed and stared out it. He like the rain. 

While Will was still in another room, Nico slipped out the front door into the rain. The water had changed from a slow drizzle to an absolute downpour, and Nico wondered why Chiron or Mr. D had let the storm come through. He shrugged it off and continued walking down to the edge of the woods. He passed by Zephyrs Creek and was almost to the tree line when he heard the unmistakeable voice of Will Solace calling his name. 

"Nico! Hey, Nico!" It was annoying, but heartwarming. Had he really come all this way to get a boy he hardly knew? Nico was flattered in a way that made him curse himself. He stopped walking and turned around to see Will running towards him. That damn Solace. 

Will's face was flushed, his clothes were soaked, and his hair was dripping. Against all odds, Will Solace was smiling at Nico. 

"You could've just said you like the rain," he said breathlessly. His eyes sparkled in a pretty way that made Nico weak in the knees. 

Nico sat down on the wet grass and Will sat next to him with his legs crossed. 

"Why don't you leave me alone like everyone else?" Nico asked, but it wasn't vicious. It was genuine curiosity. 

"Because," Will replied with ease, "everyone needs someone."

Nico laid down, and Will followed suit. Somehow, Nico and Will's hands found each other, and Nico turned his head to look at Will. To his surprise, Will was already looking at him with the twinkle in his eyes that made Nico smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so yes, I know it doesn’t rain or storm at camp half-blood, but maybe chiron or mr. d or someone wanted it to rain okay just let it happen


	9. nove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico comes back from a mission for hades and things kinda go downhill from there. 
> 
> word count : 1166  
> (this took way too long love me please)

Will hated it when Nico went on quests or missions for Hades, because he always came back thinner and paler than when he left. 

This time, though, everyone cleared a path for Will when Nico stumbled across Half-Blood Hill. He was battered, bleeding, and Will could see he'd fractured his wrist and gotten slashed across the thigh, and that was from a distance. As Will got closer, he could see how Nico was flickering between being corporeal and not. 

Will rushed forwards and caught Nico just as he started to fall. Will didn't have the strength to carry Nico all the way to the infirmary, so he laid him down on his lap and began checking his pulse. He heart was still beating, however faintly. 

Will's breath hitched when he realized that Nico wasn't breathing, and his heart rate was slowing. He did the only thing he could think of. He focused all of his energy—demigod and not—and pushed it into Nico with the hands of a healer. He prayed to his father for help, but Nico stayed still. 

For just a moment, nothing happened, and Will willed himself not to cry. Not in front of all these people. Not when Nico needed him.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Will thought for sure Nico di Angelo was dead. Then he bolted upright, gasping for air. Will's hands burned, his chest was heaving, and tears brimmed his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

Nico's face brightened when he saw Will, but immediately fell when he saw the state Will was in. Will could faintly hear Nico saying his name and feel him cupping his face, but everything went past in a blur. 

Will could see Nico yelling for help, but he could barely keep up with what was happening. Will started falling backwards, but someone came up behind him and caught him. He tilted his head back every so slightly and saw Percy looking down at him with a grin expression. They both knew what Will had done.

Big, fat tears had started rolling down Nico's face, and the ground around them turned a nasty shade of black. Where each of Nico's tears fell, a crack appeared in the ground, each one bigger and deeper than the last.

Nico grabbed Will from Percy and hugged him close to his chest. Will went to put his arms around Nico, but they felt like lead. They were stuck by his sides. He couldn't see straight, and his eyelids were drooping.

He felt as though he were underwater, making everything hard to see and hear. His breathing was ragged, and when he turned his head to look up at Nico, his entire body gave up, and everything went black. 

He found himself standing in Hades' throne room, leaning against a column for support. Hades himself was pacing the room just in front of his throne. Will had seen him before at Mount Olympus, but it had been years, and he looked so much more threatening in his element. The room was dark, dimly lit, with black and red decor. Will understood why Cabin 13 looked the way it did. 

Will stumbled, and Hades looked up at him in surprise. 

"You!" He exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"B-Because I'm dead?" Will immediately regretted saying it. Talking sassy to the god of the Underworld? That was a new level of stupid. 

"Of course, but who are you? What gives you the right to be here?"

"I'm W-Will Solace."

Hades seemed to recognise his name, because he began pacing again, as if pondering the name. 

"I'm a, uh, friend of your son's."

That grabbed Hades's attention, though when his dark eyes bore into Will, he wasn't sure he wanted his attention. 

"I knew it. Will Solace. That's why..."

"Why what, sir?" Will reluctantly added on the last part, for good measure. 

"That's why Nico's been so upset. His boyfriend was dead! It all makes sense!" Will didn't see what was so good about Nico's boyfriend being dead, but Hades seemed to understand this perfectly. 

"It's been wonderful talking to you, since I've already heard so much about you. I hope to see you soon, I suppose," Hades said, and snapped his fingers. With that, Will was whisked out of the room and everything went black again. 

He expected to turn up in the Fields of Punishment for some reason it another, but he woke up in a bed. His bed. He got up and almost immediately fell over. Holding onto his bed for support, he made his way to the small attached bathroom. 

When he looked into the mirror, he saw himself exactly as he'd been before, if not slightly off. His palms had a deeper tan, and his face had a few scratches, but he was back. He was alive. He'd saved Nico.

Nico. The thought popped into his head suddenly, and it was suddenly all he wanted. It bounced off his skull and banged around his brain. Nico.

He stumbled out of Cabin 7 and stumbled downhill until he reached the Hades cabin. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He didn't even know that the doors locked.

He rapped on the door with his knuckles, but no one answered. Will banged on the door again, but someone yelled, "Go away!" Will tried to say something, but his voice didn't seem to be working, so he knocked again.

He didn't hear anything from inside, so he prepared to knock again. Just as he raised his arm up to knock, the door swung open to reveal a very broken-up-looking Nico di Angelo. 

"Nico," Will breathed and a smile grew on his face. He started to step forward, but Nico's features closed up and he slammed the door. 

"Nico," Will croaked, "it's me. I-I don't completely know what happened, but I tried to save you, and..." 

His voice broke. He couldn't say the words. No, he had to. For Nico. 

"...it killed me. I sacrificed myself for you." He let the tears that brimmed his eyes spill over and slid down against the door. 

"Please, Neeks."

Will picked at the blackened grass that surrounded the cabin. Right around where he was sitting, it had gone back to its original green. 

The door opened behind him, and he almost fell backwards. He quickly stood up and faced Nico. Tears streaked both of their faces, but neither of them spoke. 

Then Nico leapt at Will and wrapped his arms protectively around his neck. Will grabbed onto him and spun him around, because his future was here with Nico, and he'd never known it as much as he knew it now. 

"I t-thought my dad had sent one of h-his cronies to be a replacement for you, and I j-just wanted the real you." Nico cupped Will's face in his hands, and he smiled, real and genuine and honest-to-gods perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come on you totally cried


	10. dieci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pranks and lover boys
> 
> word count : 331

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a drarry prompt but come on do you expect me to not use it

Pranks were a sort of tradition at Camp Half-Blood, but this year, people were trying out new material. Putting superglue on Chiron's wheelchair and putting salt in the sugar shakers simply wasn't enough anymore. 

So Cabins 7 and 11 worked together to do something new. 

“A love potion?” Kayla exclaimed. “How are you even going to make it? Is it safe?”

“Hey,” Austin said softly, “it’ll be okay.” He turned his gaze on Connor Stoll, who had come up with the idea along with Travis Stoll. 

“Yeah, just a little practical joke. Not as dangerous as any of our other jokes, even.” 

Kayla looked satisfied enough with that answer, and Austin walked Connor to the door. 

“Look,” Austin stated, “don’t hurt my brother. Kayla and I are not people you want to have a grudge against you.” Connor nodded, and Austin closed the door. 

***

“Has anything even happened?” Kayla groaned. Travis had dosed Will with a little love potion, targeting Nico di Angelo. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be working. 

“No,” Connor said, kicking back. “Nothing during breakfast, or morning games, or lunch.” The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. “Guess we’ll have to see what happens at dinner,” Connor said with a sloppy grin. Kayla sighed. 

“Look!” Kayla whispered, pointing to Will, who’s gaze had lingered longer on Nico than usual, maybe. 

“What? I don’t see anything,” Connor complained. “Nothing’s happening.”

“Exactly,” Kayla said, the pieces fitting together now. “We’ve got to talk with Austin and Travis.”

 

When Kayla explained what had happened to Austin, he was sceptical, but Travis was completely convinced. 

“That’s why!” Travis and Connor exclaimed at exactly the same time. Austin looked at them like they were crazy, or maybe like he was crazy. 

“Why what?” Austin questioned. He honestly had no clue what the twins were talking about. They looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“Why Will’s been acting exactly the same as normal.” Kayla explained. “He already loves Nico.”


	11. undici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico in the infirmary — directly after the events of BOO
> 
> word count : 2033
> 
> unedited because it’s freaking long

After the battle with Gaea had been properly cleaned up after, Nico kept his word and stayed in the infirmary for three days. By the end, he was convinced that Will was the most annoying demigod he'd ever met, and he'd met Leo. 

Will insisted that Nico stay in the infirmary all three days, even though he was perfectly fine after one night. Will insisted that he watch over Nico while he slept, just in case he started fading into the darkness. Even though Nico would never admit it, he was worried about that himself. 

"Don't creep on me, Solace," he'd whispered into the room just before he turned off the bedside lamp and set his head on the pillow. 

Fortunately, Nico's sleep was dreamless. He was far too exhausted to come of with something terrifying. Unfortunately, that meant that when he woke up the next day, he felt like he'd never even fallen asleep. Without even getting up, he could tell that he was alone in the room, and a twinge of sadness tugged at him. 

He sat up–with much effort–and noticed a glass of orange juice on the bedside table. It had a note attached that read, "Drink this or you'll probably die," with Will's name signed beneath it. 

Nico smiled at the stupid note, which promptly turned into a grimace. As he'd reached for the glass, he hand had passed right through it, his entire body flickering. Panic surged through him. He switched on the lamp as fast as possible, almost knocking over the juice. He breathed a sigh of relief when he picked the glass up. 

Nico tipped the juice to his lips and chugged it all. He was surprised by how thirsty he was. 

Nico could hear laughter and yelling from outside, and he thought it was probably midday. Will would be off doing training or something of the sort. Before he realized what was happening, he'd drifted into a dream. 

His dream frightened him, and not in the way he'd expected. He'd gotten quite good at navigating past the really scary things and moving on to the important things: the visions. 

This time, though, he'd let his guard down, and the usual accusing images floated before him. Bianca, a stab wound from a sword, a faceless killer behind her. Percy, standing off to the side, staring at the scene with no emotion. 

"You did this," he screamed, and the ground shook. "You let her leave on her own. She never loved you. She left you for the Hunters. You did this."

The dream shifted. His friends–his family–from the Argo II stood before him. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank all stared down at him, their faces expressionless. He could hear himself pleading with them, but they advanced on him. He couldn't fight them all. He couldn't fight. 

The scene changed. This time Gaea rose, but Leo wasn't there to save everyone. Jason wasn't there, Piper wasn't there, and there was no Percy. He was alone, monsters surrounding him, Gaea looking down on him as he sank into the ground. 

Nico was in as far as his chest before the mud dried and cracked. Someone was calling his name, far away. 

Slowly, they came into focus, and it was Will, running to his side. Will grabbed Nico's shoulders and began to pull him out. 

He stood before Will, a good head shorter, and Will's hands were still on Nico's shoulders. Suddenly, Will began shaking Nico's shoulders, yelling, "Wake up!"

Nico jolted upright, rigid and tense, then immediately regretted it. His head swam with the images in his head. Will was by his bedside, his hands on Nico's shoulders. 

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty. I’ve been trying to wake you up for a good hour." Will said, but he didn't sound disgruntled or angry. He sounded concerned. Nico softened. 

"Sorry," he mumbled and settled against the wall against the bed. "According to Reyna, I sleep like the dead." 

Will didn't look amused. Nico looked down and messed with his fingers, his words fumbled in his head. He decided it might be better to keep his mouth shut before he made things worse and tightened his jaw. 

"Hey," Will said, so softly that Nico almost hadn't heard it. When he finally looked up, Will held his gaze. Nico was scared that one of them would look away, but they didn't, and he found himself lost in Will's clear blue eyes.

"Look, I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot–"

"No, don't apologize," Nico interrupted. "We were in the middle of a war, and we were both a little bit tense and extra stubborn. I should be the one apologising. I...I am sorry about what happened to Octavian. I'm sorry if you think about me differently because I let him die."

Silence for a beat. Nico was suddenly scared that he's lost one of his only friends. 

"It's just what my dad told me before," Nico rambled, but he couldn't stop, "'Some deaths should not be prevented.' I didn't really understand what it meant until Octavian, and I didn't really have time to explain it to you, and I–"

"Oh, shut up, would you? No one blames you for Octavian. I don't, and I was there. It's sad what happened, yeah, but don't be too hard on yourself."

Good luck with that, Nico thought, but Will seemed to read his mind. Nico tried to meet Will's eyes as he talked, but Will looked at the floor. 

"I know you do that a lot. When I felt you fading out a few days ago, I felt a little more than that. I felt your pain, and your loneliness, and you're way too harsh on yourself."

Will finally met Nico's eyes, and they were full of sadness and guilt and they were pleading at Nico. 

"Don't do this to yourself, Nico. Despite what some people think, you're not too bad a kid. They don't hate you because you're weird or because you're a son of Hades or Pluto or whatever. They don't hate you."

Will Solace was just sitting there beside Nico's bed, but he was absolutely breathtaking. His blue eyes had so much more emotion than he'd ever seen in anyone else. His blonde hair was tousled as though he hadn't slept. There was a faint glow coming off of him. 

"I don't hate you."

Nico had the sudden, inexplicable urge to kiss the idiotic Will Solace, but he didn't. He didn't want to ruin what they had, which was at least a friendship. They didn't even know each other, for Hera's sake. He flicked his eyes down towards Will's lips, then back up, but it had not gone unnoticed by Will, who was blushing furiously. 

"You should get some rest," Will stated as he stood up from his chair. "I am expecting you to stay for another two days."

"I feel fine," Nico replied, even though he was still tired. It wasn't the tired that sleep could fix, though. Will sat back down in the chair, his face still pink. 

"I know you don't want to be here–"

"That's not it." Nico blurted. He quickly closed his mouth before he could say anything more self-deprecating. He really had to stop doing that. 

"I just don't..." Nico wanted to explain, he did, but he didn't know how. It was probably the most irony he'd ever heard, and he was positive that Will would laugh at him. But what did he have to lose?

"I'm afraid of the dark."

Will's expression went from confusion to understanding to amusement, and Nico wanted to punch him. 

"A son of Hades is scared of the dark?" Will bit his lip to contain a smile. 

"Yes. And I hate pomegranate seeds. And I'm afraid of lighting, which is wonderful because I'm all buddy-buddy with Jason. And I am terrified of the dark, because here were so many times that I didn't think I would make it another shadow-jump, and I would die and Hedge and Reyna would die and–"

"Hey," Will said in the softest voice anyone had ever spoken to him in. "Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine."

Before Nico knew what was happening, Will's arms were around his shoulders and he was crying into Will's chest. He felt safe in a way that he hadn't felt since he had Bianca or his mother. He hadn't felt that way in so long. 

"I'm sorry." Will whispered. 

"Why?"

"For not helping you sooner."

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

Silence. What could Nico say to that?

"Yeah, sure," he replied slowly, and he hugged Will tighter.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but his dreams weren’t the usual torrent of accusations and death. He woke up well-rested with Will Solace zonked out in a chair with his arms resting on the bed and his head in his arms. Nico couldn’t help but smile. 

He fingered through Will’s blonde waves, waiting until Will woke up. It may have been hours for all Nico knew, but it seemed like only minutes later. His fingers were still in Will’s hair when the blonde boy came to. 

Will lifted his head slightly to see Nico’s hand inches from his face. He pulled his head back and cleared his throat as Nico retracted his hand. 

“Sleep well?” Will tried, but his voice squeaked nervously. 

“Yeah,” Nico replied, staring down at his hands in his lap. “You could say that.”

Nico looked up at Will, and he felt the same crazy urge to kiss him. He looked so perfect without even trying. His eyes were studying Nico’s face methodically. His blonde hair fell in messy waves around his face. His mouth was slightly ajar and his lips were pink. 

Nico tore his eyes away from Will’s lips and back up to Will’s eyes. Like the day before, Nico was almost afraid that they’d break eyes contact, lose this moment. But neither of them looked away. 

Then Will surged forward and grabbed Nico by the back of the neck, and Nico slipped his hand onto Will’s jaw. They were inches apart, and suddenly they were together. Nico melted against Will’s grip. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Will’s lips were very soft and very good at kissing. Nico almost wondered where Will got so good at that, but Will’s lips were killing everything he was trying to think. Will’s lips. Gods. He felt high. He didn’t know what it was like to be high, but it probably didn’t feel better than this. He felt like every atom in his body was exploding and reconfiguring around Will. His entire world. 

When they came apart, his chest was heaving, and a wave of embarrassment washed over him. He looked into Will’s eyes, which were clear blue and sparkling and crinkled in the corners from his smile. 

Nico let out an airy laugh and an unfamiliar smile crept onto his face. He put his arms around Will’s shoulder and pulled him in as close as he could, breathing in Will’s clean smell. Will’s hands settled on Nico’s waist, and electricity shot up his spine. 

“Gods, Will,” he whispered, and Will laughed softly. “I keep trying to hate you and you keep making me not hate you.” 

Will laughed again, and Nico decided that Will’s laugh was his favorite sound. They pulled apart and sat there in comfortable silence. Neither of them had spoken a minute later when Nico noticed something. 

“Are you...glowing?” Nico asked quietly. Will was definitely glowing, unless his eyes were playing tricks on him. Still, it looked like Will was glowing a soft yellow hue. 

Will cursed something in Ancient Greek and Nico stifled a laugh. Even swearing, Will had a goofy smile on his face. 

“Happens sometimes when I’m happy.” Will replied softly. 

“You’re happy?” Nico asked, his small growing a bit. 

“Very,” Will answered, and he took Nico’s hand in his. 

Before Will could change his mind about being happy, Nico put his hand on the side of Will’s face and pulled their lips back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the longest thing I’ve ever written, it’s sO many words and hOLY CRAP it took over 24 hours


	12. dodici

Will had a secret boyfriend. They'd texted and sent each other letters and pictures. Will wasn't sure if the other boy knew that they were boyfriends, but they were in Will's mind. 

The other boy, Nico, lived in New York. Will, having grown up in Illinois, had always wanted to go to the big city, so it gave him an excuse to meet up with Nico. 

He tried not to focus on how much he was hiding from his mother when she drove him to the airport.

"You're absolutely sure you're going to have a place to stay?" She questioned him, and Will groaned. 

"Yes, mother. I've got a place to stay, a plan of where to go, and plenty of money to last me. Now please stop worrying."

The lines etched around her eyes grew deeper as they got out of the car and walked into the airport. They didn't talk until Will was outside his terminal, and his mother embraced him. Will's worries dissolved in his mother's arms. 

"I'll see you soon! It's only a week!" He smiled and waved at her as he boarded the plane. 

~~~

Will had been on planes before, but never alone, and it had been a long time. He didn't move until they'd landed, and he hurried off. 

He took a taxi to the address that Nico had sent him, and was greeted by a little Italian boy with olive skin and scruffy black hair that was kicking the dirt with his scuffed-up sneaker. 

"Nico..?" He asked barely above a whisper, and the boy looked up. A small smile appeared on his face and he stood up. He was a good head or so shorter than Will, and Will swept him up in his arms. 

"Will," Nico said breathily. He looked around for anyone Will was traveling with, but saw no one. "Do your parents know your here?"

"My mom doesn't."

"And your dad?"

"He's...kind of out of the picture. Long story," Will tried, but it was a terrible explanation. Nico nodded, though. He grabbed Will's hand and pulled him towards the building that they were standing in front of. Nico fumbled for his key, but unlocked the door and ran down the corridor with Will in tow.

"My humble abode," Nico said, still holding Will's hand; he didn't plan to let go anytime soon. Nico was right about one thing: the place sure was humble. It was reasonable, with a living room, attached kitchen, and two small rooms. If Will was honest, it was better than what Will expected. 

"It's great," Will said, and he meant it. While it was small, it was cozy. He couldn't wait to snuggle up with Nico. Nico was smiling up at him and it was making him go crazy. In one fluid motion, Will slid his hand behind Nico's head and pressed their lips together. Nico's hands found Will’s jaw and stayed there. Will put his arm like a bar on the small of Nico's back. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Nico said against Will's lips. It was silent for a moment, then Will spoke up: "I'm glad I'm here, too."

And as day turned into night, the boys cozied into their bed and slept soundly in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this kinda sucks but i didn’t know how to end it aH


	13. tredici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will wants nico, nico wants sleep

Will was an incredibly early riser, and Nico knew it. However hard Will tried, he could never sleep in. He always seemed to wake up right when the sun peeked over the city skyline and shone through the windows of their new apartment. 

So when Will woke up, he found Nico curled up in his arms, warm and soft. Will's face was pressed into the smaller boy's neck before he could stop himself, Nico's dark hair tickling his face. 

Slowly, Will began pressing barely-there kisses to Nico's exposed neck. Nico stirred, but didn't seem to wake, so Will pulled him closer and continued kissing his boy. He didn't stop until he realized that he'd been kissing the same spot, and a small hickey had formed on Nico's jaw. Nico still looked asleep, so he trailed his kisses up and down the smaller boy's chest. 

When Nico woke up, Will was disappointed; he knew that Nico hated waking up in the morning. Nico was equally disappointed, because he knew he was now fully awake and wouldn't be getting back to sleep. 

Agitated, he grunted at Will. Will continued pressing his warm hands and soft lips over Nico's body. 

"Stop it," Nico sighed, but Will kept his lips attached to Nico's neck. "Will, could you stop?"

"Why, Neeks?"

"Because you're turning me on and I'm trying to sleep!" Nico shouted shamelessly. Sure enough, Will could feel Nico pressed against his leg. Will's blush spread down his neck and up to his ears. He was flustered, and Nico was still rambling his pretty face off, so Will thrust his head forward and connected their lips. 

Nico promptly shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short soz it was prompt and i didn’t know how to stretch it out


	14. quattrodici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will hates motorcycles, but he’d rather not lose his perfect attendance

   Even though Will hated motorcycles–being on them, hearing them, having parking spots taken by them–he decided that walking and being late to school was worse.   
   So when the mysterious, ever-present Nico di Angelo rode up beside him, he warily hopped on the bike behind the smaller boy and took the extra helmet.   
   Nico gasped slightly as Will placed his hands around Nico's waist, making Will's stomach churn. He was cute, in a strange way. Will shook his head before he thought too far into it. It was just a ride to school.   
   "Why're you doing this?" Will asked Nico as they stopped at a red light. He'd been wondering the whole ride so far and had just worked up the courage to actually speak the words. Nico shrugged.   
   "I can't help you without some ulterior motive?" Nico's voice was sharp as a dagger, piercing into Will.   
   "I'm not saying you can't," Will answered carefully, "I'm just saying that you don't really know me, and I don't really know you."  
   "I could've figured that out," Nico muttered loud enough for Will to hear.   
   Will was about to defend his honor when the light turned green and Nico jerked the bike forward. Will gasped and dug his arms further around Nico. Nico gave a satisfied smirk that Will missed, as Will had squeezed his eyes closed.   
   "We're here," Nico announced, and Will looked up at the towering school building before them.   
   "Thanks," Will said. He extracted his arms from around Nico and removed the helmet. When he handed it back, their fingertips touched, and some crazy electricity ran through him. He almost jumped back.   
   Will could feel Nico's eyes on his back as he walked away and even as he stepped through the front doors. Lou Ellen rushed up to him and peppered him with questions that went in one ear and out the other.   
   He turned around to see if Nico was coming in, only to find him in the same spot as before, eyes locked on Will.   
   "I'll be right back," he said to Lou Ellen, only half focused on what she was saying. He ran back out the front doors and didn't stop until he was just in front of Nico di Angelo. Then, without hesitation, he slid his hands into Nico's jaw and kissed him.   
   There suddenly was no one around them. It was just two boys kissing, one short and feisty, the other tall and caring. They couldn't have been more opposing, yet Will felt like Nico was his missing puzzle piece.   
   The kiss could have lasted second, minutes, hours; Will couldn't tell. He very focused on the fact that he was kissing the mysterious Nico di Angelo, and Nico di Angelo was kissing him back.   
   Nico removed himself from Will and they began walking towards the school building.   
   "See you later," Nico said quietly, but with confidence. "Pick you up after school?"  
   Will smiled at Nico and nodded slowly. Nico smiled ever so slightly and turned to walk away. He slid up to Percy and easily joined in on their conversation.   
   "What was that about? Where'd you go?" Lou Ellen asked, and Will shrugged, still gaping at Nico.   
   "Had to clear something up with someone.”  
   "Did you fix it?"  
   "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited, sorry. if someone wants to help me edit these, i’m open to whomever


End file.
